custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jaller Comic: The Last Part Hopefully
The Last Part Hopefully is a comic about Jaller and friends. Plot The mission to stop Praz continues. Characters Part 1 *Jaller *Azon *Glacund *Paldur *Sir Reginold Wrinklefoot I *Hook *Dude *Virex *Evnika *Gary **Giant Scorcher *Tahu *Pohatu *Mata Nui *Strakk *Praz *Three Sheep. *Death *Kenny **Boss Kenny *Female voice from Catherine who announces a boss and says "Edge" *Catherine Narrator Part 2 *Praz Clones *Nightslasher (Mentioned Only) *Ninja Assasins *Matoran with a Miru *Female Matoran with a Rau *Matoran with Akaku *Jaller Clones *Gresh *Boxy Hands McPunchalot *Kenler *Morphaller *Ultiler Errors Part 1 *On the second page, Jaller's Hook-hand was just a claw attached to his arm. *On the third page, Gary was suppose to say "If I die, I'm haunting you forever." *Jaller had two hands once. *Death's right arm was missin once, with his hand starting at his sleeve, similar to Kenny. *In th panel were Boss Kenny was about to die, an extra block was drawn, it was the shaded in to make it nonexistent. *There were a lot of arm errors. **In the second panel with boss Kenny, his arm was supposed to be up. **Strakk, Virex, and Glacund's arms were supposed to be up. *When Boss Kenny was killed, his body was horribly drawn. *Mata Nui was really thin, making his legs over lap his weapons, his Ignika was also missing it's spikes. *Pohatu was missing the pegs in his legs, and his Feet Additions once. *For the first time ever the spike on Jaller's Claw-Hand was missing the plus. *Evnika had Jaller's leg pieces at the end. *Praz's Nightmare Spear was missing it's Tridax Pod. Part 2 *The Nightmare Spear Praz's hands were on the side of his arms. *The hook on the Great Claw Praz Clone's left hand was pointing up. *Tahu's right foot was a square once. *Dude had Jaller's arm once. *Gresh was drawn with leg pieces like Jaller's, and arms and legs like Virex's. *The Akaku Matoran's mask was missing the "eye" at the top of it. *The first fight against the Real Praz was full body. *Part of Gary's head was once drawn in black. *Revamped Praz's body was solid under his ribs once. *One of the Jaller clones had two hands. *Jaller's right eye was first drwn normally in the first Revamped Praz panel/ Trivia Part 1 *Everyone was suppose to have a body when they were on Floor 1-5's Landing, but someone didn't want to draw them, that and they wanted more people in the scene. *This is the first issue to take 2 days to finih, both because someone was tired, and to build suspense. *The issue is actually more of a reference to Catherine than the actual Catherine issue, because includes Landings, more blocks, and questions. *The sheep were: Sheep with Hat, Sheep with Chef Hat, and an evil sheep that was nice. *Gary was drawn in a smaller form, because his head was drawn to close to the block. *It is revealed that Jaller is afraid of Gary beng taller than him, and death. *The scene with Giant Scorcher was suppose to be longer. *There were supposed to be more bosses, including Glatraka. *Tahu was only drawn with his Flame Sword because he looked weird without it, technically no one had there weapons out during the Catherine part. *Tahu was actually holdin the block when he was falling. *Kenny wasn't part of the group, he was just for a gag, and was climbing the blocks at the same time as them. *When the blocks ended it was a reference to something The DiRECtor did on the game once. *Boss Kenny was almost in a floating chair making him a reference to Dumuzid *For the first time during the story ark, Ignikas anre given back their spikes, though Mata Nui was missing his. *Every time there is just a Hau drawn, it is Jaller unless marked otherwise. Part 2 *Everyone was suppose to have a body when Strakk saved Tahu and Pohatu, but someone didn't want to draw them, and Praz was supposed to be full body in his second Revamped Form panel. *This is the first issue to be drawn in blue. *Almost everyone had a different path in mind. **Azon wanted an easy one. **Dude and Virex wanted to fight Ninja Assasins. (They were originally just Assasins) **Tahu and Pohatu wanted to find Masks. **Strakk wanted to fight in Arena Matches. **Glacund wanted to fight various monsters. **Hook and S.R.W.I. wanted tests of wit. **Gary wanted HF missions. **Evnika just wants to kill Jaller. **Paldur wanted to go to That Nui. **Mata Nui wanted to help Matoran. (More of a reference to what he does) *Tahu and Pohatu were getting an Akaku in their first path panel Gallery File:14_2.jpg| File:14_3.jpg| File:14_4.jpg| File:14_5.jpg| File:14_6.jpg| File:14_7.jpg| File:14_8.jpg| File:14_9.jpg| File:14_10.jpg| File:14_11.jpg| File:14_12.jpg| File:14_13.jpg| File:14_14.jpg| File:14_15.jpg| File:14_16.jpg| File:14_17.jpg| File:14_18.jpg| File:14_19.jpg| File:14_20.jpg| File:14_21.jpg| File:14_22.jpg| File:14_23.jpg| File:14_24.jpg| File:14_25.jpg| File:14_26.jpg| File:14_27.jpg| File:14_28.jpg| File:14_29.jpg| File:14_30.jpg| File:14_31.jpg| File:14_32.jpg| File:14_33.jpg| File:14_34.jpg| File:14_Block_Key.jpg|The different block varities Thoughts Tell me what you think.